Fale comigo como a chuva fala
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma noite chuvosa e sentimentos confusos. Tudo por causa de uma frase... Mas, às vezes, palavras não são necessárias. Heiwajimacest


_Uma noite chuvosa e sentimentos confusos. Tudo por causa de uma frase... Mas, às vezes, palavras não são necessárias._

Presente de aniversário para Makaylla012.

Uma pessoa me deu a ideia inicial, mas o título (que é retirado de uma peça de teatro, eu acho, não tenho certeza, pois apenas achei anotado em um pedaço de papel) acabou me ajudando a escrever o resto, então o deixei mesmo.

Bem... Espero que, de todos, seja você quem mais goste, Maka-chan. Muitas felicidades hoje e sempre! :3 Você merece.

Desculpe qualquer erro: fanfic não revisada.

Chega de enrolação, né? Vamos a fic!

**Fale comigo como a chuva fala**

Ir-ri-tan-te.

Essa era a melhor definição para tudo que rodeava Heiwajima Shizuo. Andava irado com tudo e todos, graças àquela pulga desgraçada. Tudo que fazia era mostrar o caminho de uma rua para uma garota qualquer – nem se lembrava do rosto dela, pelo visto – mas aquela... _coisa _surgiu a sua frente tal qual uma pulga, falando que aquilo não combinava consigo e blábláblá.

"_Ara, Shizu-chan, deveria assumir logo sua opção sexual! Não bastando sua obsessão por me matar, sei que tem um amor platônico por seu irmão–"_

É desnecessário dizer que algo pesado voou na direção de Orihara Izaya.

O pior era que Kasuka teria uma folga e iria passá-la consigo. Não que fosse ruim, o chato mesmo eram aquelas palavras ressabiando em sua cabeça, teimando em ficar ali como uma música ruim – e não deixava de ser, de algum modo.

Claro que gostava de seu irmão! Mas não era desse jeito! Aquele informante era mesmo um pervertido, ele deveria ter tendências a gostas de sadomasoquismo, além de _bondage_ e incesto. Rosnou para o nada, acabaria fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro; sem perceber que a porta se abrira e agora o próprio Kasuka lhe observava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que está fazendo?

O loiro se virou para trás, corando ao ver o menor, mas ao mesmo tempo abrindo um amplo sorriso.

- Ora, Kasuka! Não te vi chegando. Como está?

- Não ia ver mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro desse jeito. – Percebeu que ele não respondera sua pergunta, mas deixou para lá, dando de ombros e colocando a pequena mala no chão, indo se sentar no espaço do sofá do qual Shizuo retirara uma peça de roupa. – Estou bem.

Shizuo riu sem graça, pegando a mala abandonada.

- Vou levar isso até o quarto. Tem toalhas no banheiro caso queira tomar um banho.

Kasuka apenas assentiu, então o maior saiu, pois sabia que não era necessário esperar maior resposta. Chegando ao recinto, deixou a bagagem em um canto, estendendo o _futon_ no centro do local para si, pois caso o mais novo estivesse cansado e já quisesse repousar, cederia sua cama. Espreguiçou-se, retirando ao menos a gravata e guardando os óculos de sol, desabotoando o colete para que ficasse mais à vontade. Suspirando baixo, foi até a janela, abrindo-a para deixar que a brisa fresca adentrasse o local. Estivera tão agitado até ali que nem se lembrara que o clima estava bom, mas agora tudo aquilo não fazia sentido. Realmente amava Kasuka, mas não deixaria que os outros pervertessem aquela relação...

Sentiu a face esquentar. O único ali quem estava pervertendo as coisas era o próprio Shizuo. Balançou a cabeça violentamente para os lados, sacando do bolso da calça social o maço de cigarros e retirando um, levando até os lábios. Calma, calma, calma. Ao menos dessa vez tinha de se preocupar em mantê-la, pois não queria fazer nenhuma besteira ou algo que se arrependesse no dia seguinte.

Soltou a fumaça no ar, deixando que a brisa carregasse o cheiro para longe, observando as luzes da cidade cintilando, ali junto às estrelas, tão longe e tão perto ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu como se pudesse alcançá-las. Discretamente, lançou os orbes castanhos para a porta pela qual Kasuka inevitavelmente passaria. Ouvia o barulho da água correndo, batendo contra os azulejos, deduzia que estava no banho. Pensando nisso, agora Kasuka era uma estrela, um artista de renome, Hanejima Yuhei... Seria inalcançável para si? Ao pensar nisso, ficou inquieto. Quase não se viam... E se... E se Kasuka realmente acabasse se afastando de si?

- Tsc.

Apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro, deixando-o ali, emburrando enquanto voltava a fitar o céu escuro acima de si. Nuvens avermelhadas se formavam ao longe, um sinal de que iria chover. E caso a relação deles estivesse como aquele céu?

Sentiu-se mal.

Talvez devesse parar de fumar.

Fechou os olhos demoradamente, apoiando-se no batente da janela e jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando entreabriu as pálpebras, viu seu irmão perto da mala, revirando seu conteúdo provavelmente em busca de alguma roupa. Por que ele tinha de ser tão silencioso? Endireitou o corpo, voltando a observar a parte de fora do apartamento. Os pingos começaram a despencar por Ikebukuro, inicialmente leves, logo engrossando e se tornando pesados, castigando a região. Kasuka fitou o maior diretamente, apesar dele não retribuir o olhar.

- O que houve?

Ergueu-se ao não obter resposta, aproximando-se do mais velho, pousando uma das mãos em seu ombro. Sentiu um leve arrepio por causa do vento frio, mas não demonstrou.

- Está inquieto – completou, esperando que assim o outro falasse.

Apesar de Shizuo suspirar, finalmente se pronunciou:

- Não quero me afastar de você, Kasuka. Sinto que é isso que vai acontecer... Quase não nos vemos mais. Tenho medo de já não te alcançar.

Ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, mas o ator não conseguiu se segurar, curvando os lábios ao deixar um pequeno riso divertido – e de algum escárnio – escapar.

- Idiota. Não devia pensar nessas coisas.

O loiro chiou, mas acalmou-se logo após sentir o contraste entre os pingos frios que o vento fazia bater em si e o corpo quente do irmão contra suas costas. Sabia que não deveria pensar! Mas Kasuka quase não falava consigo, entendia-o algumas vezes mesmo sem palavras, mas não era sempre. O moreno era sempre muito contido – talvez em parte culpa sua, sempre tão estressado! Se o mais jovem fosse igual a si, provavelmente brigariam até se matarem. Queria ouvir mais aquela voz... Queria que fosse tão clara quanto a chuva que caía lá fora.

Sem que percebesse, Shizuo moveu uma das mãos, pegando uma das pendentes do outro, já que ele não fazia nada além de descansar a face em suas costas. Quando a segurou, trouxe para perto do próprio peito, fazendo-o com que ele lhe desse um meio abraço. Enlaçou os dedos.

Heiwajima Shizuo, o homem vivo mais forte, estava com medo.

Medo da perda. Da tristeza e solidão.

Não tinha mais ninguém além de Kasuka... Sim, possuía amigos (poucos, contudo eles existiam), mas mesmo que eles o fizessem bem, não era a mesma coisa. Laços de sangue? Talvez. Todavia, seu irmão tinha um modo único de se preocupar consigo. Não saberia viver sem isso.

Mais uma vez, algo estranho em si.

Descobriu-se totalmente dependente do menor. Ele era sua calma, seu porto seguro. Isso era _assustador_. Sentiu-se inútil como irmão mais velho. Não deveria ser ele a protegê-lo?

Shizuo só não sabia que era tão claro para o outro como água. Mesmo que sua confusão fosse interna, o mais jovem acompanhou cada traço, cada feição contorcida do maior. Não era daquele jeito: não se expressava bem como atuava, mas preocupou-se e quis fazer o outro se tranquilizar. Com a mão solta, encostou um dos lados da janela, fazendo com que o loiro – tão distraído estivera – se assustasse e finalmente volvesse o olhar para si.

Não sabia o que poderia falar.

Simplesmente se inclinou, selando os lábios na bochecha dele, sem saber que tal gesto singelo dispararia o gatilho do pecado.

O maior avançou, perdendo a calma e o controle. Precisava senti-lo, senti-lo assim como sentiu a chuva tocando-lhe a face. Precisava da certeza de que ele não iria deixá-lo, que Kasuka estava e estaria sempre consigo. Porque tinha medo. Medo de perdê-lo como a uma estrela e nunca mais alcançá-lo.

Por isso o beijou com fervor e violência, contrastando com a calma e paz com a qual Kasuka retribuía-lhe o gesto. Não que não tivesse se assustado de início, se assustou sim, só que acontecia de saber que era ele o freio de Shizuo. Dependia de si pará-lo ou não. Agora, de algum jeito, era o menor quem estava no controle. Não tinha medo dele. Bastava um gesto para afastar o mais velho... Mas quis deixá-lo prosseguir. Depois pensaria no depois, sentia que aquilo era necessário ao outro. E não queria deixar que ele se perdesse em si mesmo.

Era o único que podia salvá-lo de seus próprios sentimentos.

Apenas isso.

Nada mais, nada menos.

Era tão simples de entender!

Então por que era ele agora quem perdia as barreiras? Já não conseguia separar o racional do emocional, não enquanto caminhasse. Não enquanto seus joelhos batessem na beirada da cama para logo em seguida o corpo cair sobre o colchão e Shizuo estivesse sobre si. Chegou a abrir a boca e falar que... Não gostava daquilo. Não gostava de não pensar. Mas aquela sensação dos lábios percorrendo-lhe o pescoço cobria aquela falha. Acabou-se deixando levar.

Roupas foram ao chão e, apesar da janela meio aberta, foi como se os corpos unidos criassem uma barreira que impedisse o frio de envolvê-los. A chuva continuava a cair lá fora, abafando os sons daquela afronta, dando o conforto necessário aos dois amantes. Suspiros, beijos e gemidos, os corpos e corações se misturando, devidamente protegidos do mundo lá fora.

Kasuka seria sempre Kasuka, Shizuo descobriu. Lá fora ele poderia ser o que quisesse, mas perto de si sempre haveria aquele sentimento cúmplice e o olhar sorrindo para si, como se compartilhassem o melhor e maior segredo do universo, que nem as estrelas descobririam. Não deixava de ser verdade. A chuva seria a única, mas ela nunca era a mesma. Então, no final, seria apenas os Heiwajima.

Estavam bem daquele modo. Não precisavam de palavras e que ninguém dissesse o que, lá no fundo, já sabiam.

**Fim**

_**x**_

Ficaria feliz se falassem o que acharam...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos ~


End file.
